Adventure Time Prologue
by kewi2000
Summary: This is a story of all the characters before they become a product of the after math of the great mushroom war
1. Chapter 1

Before the Great Mushroom War

By: Kewi2000

Finn three months before the great Mushroom war:

"Come on buddy let's get some ice cream!" Mr. Smith waved Finn, his twelve year old son over to him where, he was climbing into his Ford. Finn sprinted into the car because ice cream was his favorite. He already imagined what he was going to order. The midnight delite chocolate ice cream, then he turned up the radio and listened for the weekly news.

"NASA has found some weird object orbiting around us and they think it's a meteorite. The next week is supposed to be nice and sunny, maybe a couple cloudy days because of the meteor. They are going to blast it soon and then things will be back to normal. This was Alex Cardinal saying weekly news." Finn turned down the radio and then thought. He loved science so he knew much about meteorites. They usually don't orbit for that long. Why was this one different? Only a few things mad Finn really excited, bubble gum, science, and ice cream. Finn then hopped out of the car when his dad and he pulled up in front of "Billy's Ice Cream Parlor".

"Hello, Finn and Sam," the owner, Billy waved to the incoming customers and then went to talk to them. "Did yal here that there is some dang gone meteor orbiting us? I think we ought to blast that thing right until Jupiter." Then he chuckled a deep chuckle and slapped his knee. Although Finn lived in South Carolina, Billy talked like he still lived in Tennessee.

"Actually I don't believe that this object is a meteor. Meteors don't orbit for this long; it would have either hit us or broken down." Finn spoke up. Billy looked at Finn like he had three heads and then went back behind the counter. Finn and his father trailed behind to the cashier. "Billy, I will have a double scoop of the Midnight Delite." Then Finn looked up for approval from his dad. Mr. Smith nodded and then glanced at the weekly selection.

"I will take a double scoop of the fudgy buddy mash, with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top." He looked down at Finn and Finn nodded amused by his father.

Once the two men had obtained there food they went to sit on the bench outside.  
"Finn, do really think it's not a meteor up there." Mr. Smith looked gestured his head towards the sky.

"Yes, dad I really do." Finn looked into his father's eyes and then looked back to the ice cream he was ingesting and began licking it once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Finn turned on the Television. The news was on yet again. A man with a blonde comb over and a polyester suit was standing at a cheap news set.

"Hello, I am Alex Cardinal and I am here with the daily news. NASA says that the orbiting "meteorite" seems to not be a meteorite at all. They tried to blast it and a missile when up. It took a photo a pod like structure with living things inside. Unidentified life has been spotted around earth. This is Alex Cardinal saying I am scared" Finn shut the T.V off. He was worried. He had known it wasn't a meteorite, but he figured whatever it was it would get blown up, although this U.F.O was not going anywhere.

"Mom," Finn yelled for his mother. A blonde slim woman with a blue dress came out. She obediently went to him.

"Yes, Finn, what is it?" She put her hand on his back.

"They found a U.F.O orbiting us. It didn't blow up."

"Oh dear, that is not good. Let me go talk to your father." His mother went back up the stairs and into her husband's study. Finn heard them murmuring. He knew it wasn't good, but when his parents thought it wasn't good, it wasn't good.

That night Finn was nestled under his warm astronomy blanket. He listened for some words to clue him in on his parents talking. They had come out of his father's study earlier calm, but Finn could tell it was just for show. Then after he had gone to bed, or so they thought he listened. All he heard was something about protection. He then closed his eyes and dreamed. He dreamed of what might be up orbiting this earth, if it would hurt the Smith Family or not?

The next morning Finn woke up to the smell of nothing on the stove. His mother usually made him Bacon and eggs, but today there was no unmistakable smell of grilling bacon. Finn went to investigate to see if maybe there was a new not so aromic. When he hit the kitchen, there was nothing there. All that was there was a white sheet sitting on the wood table. Finn picked the sheet up and read. It read…

Dear Finn,

We are so sorry, but we must go. We are needed for the sacrificial banquet. That means when we were young and stupid we signed up to be on a team that would be given to an unknown species if they ever invaded Earth. It is inevitable that we are going to die. We wanted to leave you in good hands or paw. Out in the Garage are a mother dog, a father dog, and a baby. After you have read this you will know how to understand dogs. We will forever love you, Finn!

With all the love in the world,

Mommy and Daddy

Finn slid to the ground. He ignored the fact there was a family of dogs in the garage. He thought. His mother would never stroke his face and tuck him in again at night. His father would never take him for ice cream again. Tears flooded his vision as he sat and cried. His stomach was no longer hurting from starvation, now it was hurting from a broken heart. Finn wondered as he sat down on the floor if he would ever see his parents again. It was a question that could only be answered with time.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Finn realized what needed to happen he did it. Although he was overwhelmed with sadness he needed to be safe. The only place he and dogs would ever be safe was his hide out in the woods. Finn spent two years of his life digging a ditch in the woods behind his house. It was 13 feet deep and had a bullet proof top. He liked to pretend that he was getting ready for an apocalypse. It was fully furnished thanks to his parent's credit card. He felt an overwhelming pang of depression. Then he moved. Finn moved very quickly. First he grabbed a bag. He stuffed a picture of his parents and him in it, bubble gum, a sleeping bag, and his video game console. When he reached the dogs he grabbed a bag for them ran.

Finn and the three dogs got to the woods shelter safely. In it were one bed, a refrigerator, a bathroom, and a portable television. When Finn looked at the collars of the three dogs, the big dad dog's collar said "Pop", the mom dogs collar read "Ma", and last the puppy's collar read "Jake". The four life forms sat in front of the T.V. Finn prayed for human kind, for his parents, and for himself.


End file.
